


But We Work Together...

by ReeLeeV



Series: HWH Bingo Challenge [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Fluff, HWHbingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: After pulling an all-nighter for an important assignment, Hoseok is worn out beyond belief. Add in his crumbling family life, and it's no wonder Hyungwon stumbles upon him crying in the break room at one in the morning. Just how can Hyungwon comfort the older?





	But We Work Together...

Hoseok gets up from his desk, rubbing his eyes as he makes his way to the break room. It's been a long, tiresome week, but it all ends at five o’clock tonight… or so he hopes.

“Hoseok-ssi!” a familiar voice calls, causing Hoseok to turn around with a wide smile plastered to his face. His boss strides towards him, and claps a hand on the man’s shoulder. “How’re you doing on those reports for the newest trainees, Hoseok-ah? Are they coming along nicely?”

“Ah,” Hoseok chuckles out, knowing where this is going, “Somewhat, sir, somewhat. I’ll need to finish them after the weekend, though, for sure.” The older man ripples, sighing deeply.

“Aish,” he mutters, “I’m sorry, Hoseok, didn’t I tell you? They need to be done by midnight tonight… Looks like another all-nighter for you, eh?” he adds, chuckling jovially as he claps Hoseok’s shoulder and turns away. Hoseok laughs along, at a loss for what else he could possibly say to the anvil that’s just been dropped on his head.

He watches his boss return to his private office, his heart dropping to his shoes. A part of him wants to run after him, explain that he just can’t stay late tonight. He has to see his son at some point… However, he knows it’d be hopeless if he tried, and would probably only serve to piss off his boss.

He shuffles slowly to the break room, pulling his phone out of his pocket to make the call. His mouth goes dry as he thinks of yet again disappointing his son, of having to explain that he just can’t come home yet. It’s a thought that breaks his heart as he imagines the disappointed little pout that’ll surely overtake the toddler’s face for the next couple days. He gets the pouting from Hoseok, sure, but it doesn’t mean it affects him any less.

“Hoseok-ah?” his ex-wife answers, her voice terse. Hoseok winces at the tone, knowing it to mean that she’s in a bad mood. It’s almost as if she knows what news he’s called to deliver.

“L-Listen,,” he begins, nerves causing his words to tumble passed his lips, “my boss just told me I had to work late tonight, and…” A tired sigh cuts him off, only worsening his guilt.

“And you want _me_ to tell Changkyun-ah that he won’t be seeing his own father on his birthday?” she demands, anger washing through her voice. “I don’t think so. You break your son’s heart yourself, Shin Hoseok. Don’t make me be the bad guy here.” There’s silence, a small sound of movement, and suddenly Changkyun’s voice greets him on the other line.

“Appa! Are you on your way home? Did your boss let you leave early?” His cheerful, innocent voice brings a smile to Hoseok’s face, one that quickly falls as he thinks of the news he has to deliver.

“I’m sorry, Kukkungie,” he begins, and he can almost hear the shift in the child’s mood, “but I can’t come and get you tonight. My boss gave me this really important task, and he wants it done tonight… But I’ll make it up to you this weekend, okay?  I promise, we’ll go see as many movies as you want, play all the games you want… It’ll be two days of anything you want to do, my little Kukkungie.”

“But Appa,” Changkyun replies, his voice sounding terribly sad, “you _promised_ we’d see each other today.”

“I know, Kyunnie,” Hoseok heaves out, trying to keep his emotions from spilling out. He is in his workplace, after all. “Trust me, if I could get out anytime soon I would, and I’d take you away just like I promised. But, I just can’t.”

“I trust you, Appa,” Changkyun says slowly, “I’m just disappointed.”

“I’m so, so sorry, Changkyunnie,” Hoseok tells him, sounding almost as if he’s begging for forgiveness. He supposes, in a way, he is. “As soon as I can I’ll leave and come get you. I love you, Kkungie.”

“I love you, too, Appa,” Changkyun replies, his voice sounding almost too fragile. Hoseok knows his son is about to cry because of him, and it breaks his very soul in two.

“Yah!” he jokingly says, ignoring his own aching throat as he holds back his tears. “It’s your birthday, Kyunnie. You’re not allowed to cry on your birthday.” He then pauses before adding, “Just what do you think the birthday fairy will think when she sees you crying like this on your special day?” There’s a sharp gasp, and Hoseok knows his ploy using the creature he had made up for his son only a year ago works.

“I wasn’t crying!” Changkyun yelps desperately. “Please don’t tell her, Appa. I promise I won’t cry!” Hoseok has to hold back a chuckle at just how well that worked, and hums in agreement.

“I won’t tell her, Kkungie,” he assures his son. “Now, I believe someone has a birthday to celebrate, so I’ll let you go. I love you, Changkyunnie. I hope you have an amazing birthday.”

“I love you, too, Appa,” his son bursts out, and then hangs up immediately after. Hoseok chuckles adoringly, hanging up as well. He sighs, rubbing again at his eyes as he leans forward on the table.

“Doing alright, Hoseok-ah?” a familiar voice suddenly asks, causing Hoseok to jump. He looks around wildly, a smile coming easily to him at seeing it’s Hyungwon who’s just spoken.

“Ah, Hyungwon-ah,” he says, “I’m doing alright, all things considered. You?”

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon answers, sliding into the seat next to the older. “You seem a bit down, hyung,” he says softly, so as not to be overheard. He rests a gentle hand on Hoseok’s arm, and squeezes it reassuringly. Hoseok hums, squeezing his eyes shut as he shakes his head.

“I’ve just had to tell my son that I can’t see him on his birthday,” Hoseok breathes out, guilt coursing through him as he admits to what he believes to be a heinous crime, despite it being out of his control. Hyungwon hums, shaking his head.

“I’m sorry, hyung,” he murmurs, at a loss for what else to say. He has no children, no family, of his own, so he can’t really relate to such a feeling. However, he knows how much Hoseok adores his son, a fact made apparent just by the few conversations they’ve had at a nearby bar after work. Hoseok forces out a dry chuckle, shaking his head as he pats the younger’s hand and stands.

“I should get back to it,” he sighs. “Thank you for your concern, Wonnie,” he adds quickly, reaching down to squeeze the man’s shoulder before leaving the break room. Hyungwon stares after him, unknowingly smiling to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the "Office Romance" square for the HWH Bingo Ch


End file.
